Super Street Fighter 4 College University
by MarioSonic1234
Summary: In SSF4 Uniiversity, everyone is unusual in their own way. Explore the adventures of Ryu and co. as they struggle with old/new challenges, face tough decisions, and make new friends along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Super Street Fighter 4 University

Note: I do not own any Street Fighter characters. They belong to Capcom.

"This is your classroom Sir", the teacher said opening the door for the students. All students ran in the class, while a Japanese man was standing around, confused. "Uh…this is weird," Ryu mumbled as two other classmates walked up to him. "You'll get used to it..eventually," Cody replied, turning to Guile. "Oh! Um, I'm Sergeant Guile" Guile greeted. "And I'm Cody," Cody said with hesitation. "I'll introduce you to the gang. That green monster over there is Blanka. The silent ninja dude is Guy. And that other one over there is-" Guile said but Ryu interrupted and then said "Yep, he's Ken, I know". "There's a lot of people in this class." Guile said scratching his neck. Ryu nodded as a tall bald man walked up to him and bumped to him purposely. "Hahaha, shorty," Sagat said as he walked away chewing gum very loudly and walked out of class. "Who was that?", Ryu said in a depressed attitude. "Oh, that's Sagat! He's really mean." Guy said chiming in and overhearing their conversation. "Well, he better watch out who he's bumping into like that or else.", Ryu hissed. "It's okay, we got your back buddy.", Guile said in a supportive manner. "Hey bros!", a familiar voice (even to Ryu) said in pride. "Ken!", Guile and Ryu said in an excited unison as they both exchanged cool handshakes to him. "How's Mel?", Guile said to tease his responsibility. "Muahahahahahahaha", an evil voice laughed as all 5 friends turned around.

[Part 2 Coming Soon…]


	2. SSF4U Chapter 2

Super Street Fighter 4 University

Note: I do not own any Street Fighter characters. They belong to Capcom.

"This is your classroom Sir", the teacher said opening the door for the students. All students ran in the class, while a Japanese man was standing around, confused. "Uh…this is weird," Ryu mumbled as two other classmates walked up to him. "You'll get used to it..eventually," Cody replied, turning to Guile. "Oh! Um, I'm Sergeant Guile" Guile greeted. "And I'm Cody," Cody said with hesitation. "I'll introduce you to the gang. That green monster over there is Blanka. The silent ninja dude is Guy. And that other one over there is-" Guile said but Ryu interrupted and then said "Yep, he's Ken, I know". "There's a lot of people in this class." Guile said scratching his neck. Ryu nodded as a tall bald man walked up to him and bumped to him purposely. "Hahaha, shorty," Sagat said as he walked away chewing gum very loudly and walked out of class. "Who was that?", Ryu said in a depressed attitude. "Oh, that's Sagat! He's really mean." Guy said chiming in and overhearing their conversation. "Well, he better watch out who he's bumping into like that or else.", Ryu hissed. "It's okay, we got your back buddy.", Guile said in a supportive manner. "Hey bros!", a familiar voice (even to Ryu) said in pride. "Ken!", Guile and Ryu said in an excited unison as they both exchanged cool handshakes to him. "How's Mel?", Guile said to tease his responsibility. "Muahahahahahahaha", an evil voice laughed as all 5 friends turned around.

[Part 2 Coming Soon…]


	3. Chapter 2

Super Street Fighter 4 University

Note: I do not own any Street Fighter characters. They belong to Capcom.

"This is your classroom Sir", the teacher said opening the door for the students. All students ran in the class, while a Japanese man was standing around, confused. "Uh…this is weird," Ryu mumbled as two other classmates walked up to him. "You'll get used to it..eventually," Cody replied, turning to Guile. "Oh! Um, I'm Sergeant Guile" Guile greeted. "And I'm Cody," Cody said with hesitation. "I'll introduce you to the gang. That green monster over there is Blanka. The silent ninja dude is Guy. And that other one over there is-" Guile said but Ryu interrupted and then said "Yep, he's Ken, I know". "There's a lot of people in this class." Guile said scratching his neck. Ryu nodded as a tall bald man walked up to him and bumped to him purposely. "Hahaha, shorty," Sagat said as he walked away chewing gum very loudly and walked out of class. "Who was that?", Ryu said in a depressed attitude. "Oh, that's Sagat! He's really mean." Guy said chiming in and overhearing their conversation. "Well, he better watch out who he's bumping into like that or else.", Ryu hissed. "It's okay, we got your back buddy.", Guile said in a supportive manner. "Hey bros!", a familiar voice (even to Ryu) said in pride. "Ken!", Guile and Ryu said in an excited unison as they both exchanged cool handshakes to him. "How's Mel?", Guile said to tease his responsibility. "Muahahahahahahaha", an evil voice laughed as all 5 friends turned around.

[Part 2 Coming Soon…]


End file.
